1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor device packages and more specifically to improvements in leads of semiconductor device packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor device packages utilize leads for externally providing and receiving signals and power. One type of semiconductor device package is a flat no lead package where the leads are exposed at the bottom major side and a side of the package. With some flat no lead packages, the encapsulant and leads are cut during singulation of the packages. However, cutting the leads during the singulation exposes unplated metal surfaces of the leads that may oxidize between manufacture and attachment to a system board. Such oxidation may inhibit soldering.
What is needed is improved leads for a semiconductor device package.